The Rush
by Raptorsaurous
Summary: Rated T for swearing, sorry for it being short, I'm lazy.


**Hi everyone! If you know me, stop stalking me, if you don't, I am the head of _The Raptorsaurous__ Family_, PM me if you want to join. If I accept you, you _HAVE_ to put "Raptorsaur/TheRaptorsaur/Raptorsaurous" in your name, one of those three. Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

April 20th, 1965.

A nuclear war-site is undergoing preperations to launch the nuclear missile contained by them.

Team 2 operatives sent in to prevent the launch.

Operatives: James Greyson, Jackson Waters, Brian Daniels, Russian Loyalist Codename: "Viktor".

A gentle breeze blew over PFC. Brian Daniels as he looked out at the nuclear war-site, "Oh shit, we gotta go there..." he mumbled.  
He started down the tree he and Greyson were hiding in, "Better get a move on team, don't know when the launch ETA is, so get to it," said Sgt. Jackson Waters over the communications device, or "comms" for short. "Viktor! Let's go!" Waters shouted, "Copy!" Responded Viktor.

As the team ran to the missile launch site they saw a patrol...

"Jackson, get down!" Brian said, "They're inbound hot..." Jackson looked out and saw a large patrol heading their way, "Stealthily team. James! Take Viktor and go to the nuke... We'll distract 'em," Jackson said to Lt. Greyson, who didn't aknowledge it. "Got it, let's go James!" Whispered Viktor, the two headed through the bushes to the launch site.

Brian's P.O.V.,

We continued to sneak deeper into enemy territory, I was getting less and less happy, it was too quiet... Jackson sent Greyson and Viktor off... Where are they? Where are we?

"SON OF A BI- AMBUSH!" Shouted Viktor, I gasped, "Targets! James, Viktor, get down!" Jackson shouted towards the two, who were taking heavy fire.  
"Don't fuck with a Marine you God damned Russians!... No, not you Viktor," I shouted, he laughed and ran over to me, leaving Greyson under heavy RPK fire, "Damn it Russian, get over there!" I shouted, "He can handle himself, we need to get the Silos down!" Said Viktor, Jackson sighed and looked at Greyson, who was running in the opposite direction of the Silo, towards the airfield, "He's right, let's go," Jackson finally said, I looked down sadly and followed, he had a point.

Regular P.O.V.,

"Go, Viktor! Go!" Shouted Brian, "To the Silos! Go!" they ran to the silos, under heavy RPK fire, "Brian, Viktor, disarm the nukes! I'll keep these bastards off'a your backs!" Shouted Jackson, Viktor's eyes opened wide, "I'm only a Corporal, he's a PFC! You can't be sending us off alone!" Shouted Viktor, "I trust you, I trust Brian, I know you can survive. Do it for Greyson." Brian sighed, he had never known Greyson, and never would, "C'mon Viktor," Brian said, "Brian, I know this may be against regulation, but I'm promoting you to a Sergeant," Brian's eyes grew wide, "You can't do that, Sir!" He said, Jackson chuckled, "I just said I knew it was against regulation, now go!" Viktor sighed, "Yes sir.." Viktor and Brian moved to the Silos...

They proceeded to enter the Silos, moving silently but quickly, they approached a control panel and Viktor started cursing in Russian, "Chyort! How the hell are we going to find the Abort Codes?" He shout/whispered, Brian shrugged, "Give it out best shot?" He suggested, Viktor sighed, "I guess, I'll upload them since I can type on the Russian keyboard... Let's see... Joseph... Stalin? *Denied* Chyort! Okay... Fidel... Castro? *Denied* Chyort... Again!... Okay... This is confusing, contact Command!" Viktor said, Brian contacted Command "Command! We're not getting shit! What are the abort codes? *Ksh* Settle down, Bravo, The codes are 'Abort Missile Launch Silo 5', good luck, out *Ksh*" Viktor swore and started typing, "Easy fucking codes... Abort.. Missile launch... Silo 5... *Approved, aborting launch now* Hey! It worked! We did it!" Suddenly, while they were cheering Jackson appeared, "Good job guys, I almost made it with the codes, Greyson! It's them!" Greyson also appeared, he simply nodded, "I'll explain later," Said Jackson, suddenly something played, a man appeared on a video...

"Attention, if you are seeing this, you have successfully aborted Silo 5's launch..." the man on the video said, "Like it was a hard code?" Viktor asked, "You didn't figure it out, Viktor," Brian said, chuckling. Viktor sighed, "Shut up you two!" Jackson said. They returned to the video.

"I must inform you of a chemical plant not far from Silo 5, a _Nuclear_ chemical plant... It threatens the lives of Europe and America... And possibly the whole world. You'll need to hurry to save the world, the Chemical plant is dumping toxic waste into a river, only held by a Russian dam, once the river fills up, they transport barrels of them all over the planet, those barrels are then strapped with C4. On April 31st, 1965, they will be detonated... The locations of the barrels are: Berlin, Germany, Washington D.C., America, Honolulu, Hawaii, Paris, France, Kowloon, Hong Kong, China.

They are in the following locations: The White House (hidden inside), The Pentagon (hidden inside), The Eiffel Tower, The ruins of the Berlin Wall, The Roman Coliseum, Pearl Harbor, in the U.S.S. Arizona... Hurry, comrades! Before Russia kills us _all_! *Static is then seen on the screen*" The message ended. "Whoa!" Said Viktor, shocked. "April 31st... 1965... That's 11 days... We better get searching!" said Brian. "We'll split up, Brian, take the Pentagon and the White House, I'll take the U.S.S., since I'm the best swimmer and it might be underwater, Greyson, take the Coliseum and the Eiffel Tower, Viktor, take the Berlin Wall, we'll get Command to send Rooker to Kowloon. Got it?" Said Jackson. Everyone nodded, they headed outside of the Silo and a Huey landed, "Where to?" asked the pilot.

"Contact Command," said Jackson, the pilot radioed Command. "What is it? Are they alive?" asked Command. "Yeah," responded the pilot. "Command!" Said Jackson, "We got a major issue!" he hurriedly said. "What is it?" Command asked. "We got Chemical bombs planted in these locations: The White House, The Pentagon, The Berlin Wall, The Roman Coliseum, The Eiffel Tower, The U.S.S. Arizona, somewhere in Kowloon. We need to get to these locations before they detonate on April 31st of _THIS YEAR!_" Jackson said. "Alright, get back to base and we'll ship out special forces..." Command sighed. "My team is going, Sir." Jackson said, with force. "Alright, Sergeant, get back to base and we'll load you up." Command said. "Also, send Rooker to Kowloon... And if he succeeds, offer him a promotion.." Said Brian. Command chuckled. "If he succeeds in finding a barrel of Chemicals in Kowloon, I'll give him the Medal of Honor and a promotion to 2nd Lieutenant." Command joked. They all chuckled.

Brian took a seat and sighed as the Huey took off. "I hope we can pull this off..." He said. Jackson chuckled, "Me too..."

* * *

**What'dya think? ****In my opinion, this was fun to write. I edited it from the original version a bit, but not much. (Lies), I originally was having this a One-Shot and the video playing, in order, famous WWII speeches, I may or may not upload the WWII version as well, tell me if you want to see it! Sorry for it being short... Also, this is still intended to be a One-Shot, but if enough people want me to then I will write the second part. In case you're wondering why I chose the locations of the bombs: For Germany, it makes sense for Russians to put a Chemical Bomb inside Berlin, right? For Italy, I am 1/3 Italian, (don't know the other two countries. ;-;) and it just came to mind. For Hawaii, I was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, and I love it, it's very popular, making it a very easy spot to kill people. For France, I just felt like it. For The Pentagon/The White House, you should know. (Also, while I was typing the Hawaii one, I felt like adding China into it, so I did. Progression!~) _Ciao _for now.  
**


End file.
